


Christmas for Bonnie Bennett

by mizzm29



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: Christmas drabbles and half shots complied in one.Disclaimer: I don't own these characters that are from TVD.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Elijah Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Bonnie & Jeremy

Bonnie laughed as she watched Caroline try to hang up the mistletoe in the door way. Nudging Jeremy who was busy trying to untangle the lights, he glanced back at Bonnie as she nodded for him to look over at Caroline. She was on her tip toes trying to hang the damn thing and failing miserably. Shaking her head, she made her way over to her poor best friend. “Do you need help?”

Caroline chuckled as she looked Bonnie up and down, “Bon you’re like a whole foot shorter than me. How can you help?”

Shaking her head, she walked over to the nearest chair and pulled it up to the door way. Standing on it, she extended her hands out with a bright smile, “Now look who’s a whole foot shorter than me. Hand me the mistletoe.” Taking the object in hand, she turned to the center to place it. “What do you think? Is it in the center?”

Jeremy smiled as he watched Bonnie calling out for Caroline who had walked away to take care of something else. Walking up behind her, he tilted his head to the side, “It’s a little crooked.”

“It is,” Bonnie glanced back to be surprised to see Jeremy instead of Caroline. “Well which way should I turn it?”

He shrugged as he waved to the left, “Move it that way.”

She coughed a laugh not knowing where that way was, “Right, left, up or down. Directions please.”

“Move it a little to the left,” he clarified as he came to stand next to her. Grinning to himself, it looked pretty straight from his point. Bonnie didn’t realize that she was turning far too quickly to jump down and was springing out of the chair with a squeak. But luckily was caught in Jeremy’s arms. Smiling up at him, the pair gazed at one another noticing that they were under the mistletoe. “I still need a little direction please,” he chuckled nervously unsure if she would want to kiss him. He had a thing for her, but he wasn’t so sure she did for him.

She smiled up at him and winked, moving her index finger to tap her lips, “Right here please.”

Jeremy gladly followed the directions given as he descended down to take her lips to his. Kissing her sweetly, he couldn’t help but smile tasting her peppermint chap stick. “It’s crooked,” Caroline coughed a laugh as she glared at the two standing under the mistletoe. “Please fix it before you two start eating each other’s face!”

Bonnie groaned as she hopped out of Jeremy’s arms and moved back up onto the chair. Taking hold of the mistletoe, she glanced down to Jeremy who was staring up at her with starry eyes. “What do you think? Is it straight now?” Jeremy on the other hand couldn’t think straight as he stared up to the emerald eyed beauty and wondered if they could share another kiss under the mistletoe.


	2. Bonnie & Tyler

All this Christmas cheer was sickening to Tyler. Really. But what could he do when he had to play Santa for the day no thanks to his parents who thought he needed to try and do some community service. He didn’t want to really do such a thing, but it would look great on his college applications. Settling into his Santa throne, he adjusted his white scratchy beard as he sighed. Tapping his fingers on the arm rest, he wondered who would be directing traffic for the little children wanting pictures with Santa. And as if his question was heard, a beautiful young woman in a green elf suit came walking out. She had milk chocolate skin that looked so smooth like a baby’s bottom, with short length hair that framed her face beautifully, but it was the way her emerald eyes shimmered under the white Christmas lights and her plump lips that had a clear gloss on them that pulled his attention. He felt his heart skip a beat as the girl walked up to him and smiled so bright he thought he had gotten his wish for Christmas.

“You look pretty young to be Santa,” she teased with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

He couldn’t help but grin, “You look a little old to be Santa’s little helper.”

She coughed a laugh and leaned towards him, allowing him to smell the sweet vanilla scent on her as she whispered. “Don’t rat me out Santa. But I honestly took this shift as a dare. Will you let me take a photo with me sitting on your lap?”

Tyler couldn’t deny this girl’s wish, especially since she was pretty hot by his standards. “Ho, ho, ho…Santa can’t deny your wish. Come and have a seat on Santa’s lap.”

Bonnie giggled as she shook her head and glanced around, grateful that there wasn’t anyone there. Quickly moving to sit on Santa’s lap, she pulled out her phone to take a selfie. Raising the phone up above them, she smiled as she posed for the camera. Getting comfortable with the guy who was more than willing to fall into character as Santa. She was grateful as she turned to look like she was about to kiss Santa on the cheek. After snapping the shot, she gratefully brushed her lips against his cheek and stood. “Thanks Santa,” she winked at him.

“Ho, ho, ho…of course. Does Santa get to make a wish too,” he said in his trying to muster up his best Santa impression.

She grinned as she nodded, “Yes, even Santa can have a Christmas wish. What is your wish Santa?”

“Can Santa sit on your lap and take selfies,” he asked to which she was nodding and laughing as he got up and she sat on the throne and patted her lap. Barely sitting on her lap, he mimicked her poses in a funny way and even puckering his lips over at her for their final pose which she was quickly turning to pucker her lips up at him in the last second.

This had the pair laughing as Tyler stood on his feet with his little helper smiling over at him. “That was fun,” he smiled.

“Yeah it was Santa, maybe after this shift if you’re not busy we could hang out and have a little more fun,” she suggested.

Tyler was delighted as he suddenly placed his hands upon his pillow stuffed stomach, “Ho, ho, ho…this is a very Merry Christmas for Santa!” Staring at the beauty that stood next to him giggling, he lightened up grateful to have picked up this Santa shift.


	3. Bonnie & Damon

Damon wasn’t a religious man, in fact he was far from it. But that didn’t mean that he was the bashing type. He felt like he was a very average man, living the best life he could make of it. It was until his younger brother had died in a car accident that everything changed for him. He questioned himself, his life, its purpose and he especially questioned if there was a God. Carrying such heavy thoughts with him, it wasn’t until a fellow coworker had invited him to a little Christmas Carol performance that those hard thoughts came to mind. He didn’t think much into it at first, because honestly he thought this coworker was kind of cute. She was beautiful of course, but the way she held herself is what drew himself to her. He wanted to know why she always seemed so happy that it illuminated off of her and she only laughed it off and invited him to a Christmas program she would be a part of. He shouldn’t have been surprised, when he walked up the steps of a small church. Walking in, he smiled and waved as his coworker Bonnie came rushing over to his side.

“You made it!”

“Yeah, I figured I had to come see what Christmas was all about for you,” he grinned as he followed her down the aisle as she sat with him towards one of the front pews. “Do we really need to sit in the front?”

Bonnie smiled and nodded, “I have a part in the program.”

“Oh really, I’m excited to see it,” Damon said as the chapel started to fill with people.

Soon the program was starting and Damon sat quietly as the pastor talked about how Christmas was a time to celebrate Christ. Though skeptical of such claims, he stayed quietly watching as the soft piano began to play and filled the room with sweet tunes. Fascinated by the way the program was pieced together with short inserts followed by song, his attention was pulled to Bonnie who whispered over. “Wish me luck,” smiling over at him, she made her way up on the stage. “Come, come and see for Christ the Savior is born. Hallelujah…” Suddenly Bonnie began to sing the words of a song he had heard before, but had never heard it in such an angelic way like she sang it.

Damon was so drawn into her performance as he watched the way she crafted the words in such a way that it moved him to tears. His eyes watered as the choir joined in to sing praises of hallelujah as she belted out her praise in song. Though he didn’t know if he believed in God, he knew that her voice was making him want to believe. He wanted to believe in more, that his life and his brother’s would one day reunite once again. Grinning at the angel of a woman who came back to sit alongside him, he was moved as she took his hand in hers. “Merry Christmas Damon.”

“Merry Christmas Bonnie,” Damon said grateful to feel the comforting squeeze her hand provided to help settle his heart that ached to be merry just like the angel Bonnie.


	4. Bonnie & Matt

Fuck the cold, that's what she had thought for most of her life. It had her shivering down to her bones, which was so damn uncomfortable to her. The white and innocent flurries of snow could be cruel and unforgiving at times in her opinion. Shaking her head at the fact that she had been drug back to Mystic Falls in the winter was so annoying but necessary. Grams was getting too old to travel and honestly, Grams' time on earth was ending soon she thought along with her parents as they entered the warm and cozy house. Shivering as she stomped off the snow from her boots, she removed her coat and shoes after her parents that made their way into Grams' home. Following quietly after her parents, she folded her arms over her chest trying to warm herself up and crashed into someone as she turned the corner. 

"Oh sorry," the deep voice said as she was caught into a warm embrace. 

Gazing up, she was met by crystal blue eyes. They were clear blue like the warm ocean she wished to be in rather than in this horrible snow storm. "Matt?" 

He chuckled staring down at the emerald beauty he hadn't seen in years, "Hey Bonnie." Embracing her again, he felt her shiver in his embrace. "You cold?" 

"A little," she chuckled as she reluctantly moved out of his warm hold. "What are you doing here?" 

He shrugged as he found himself gazing down at her hand to see that she wasn't wearing the ring she had flooded social media with, "I was in town and thought I'd come by and see Grams just in case you didn't show up." 

Bonnie coughed a laugh as she rolled her eyes at him, "You're right. I did say that I would never return to this God forsaken cold place but here I am."

Matt couldn't help but smile as he thought back to when they had graduated years ago. She stayed true to her words about finding a place where it was always warm and never looking back. She had packed her bags and went to college at USC and continue to live in Southern California afterwards which had her parents following right after. He was proud of her really, she got her wish of having warmth year around. "Bon c'mon, Mystic Falls isn't that bad," he tried to say. 

Glancing towards the window to see the snow fall picking up, she shook her head, "Oh it's bad, real bad." Folding her arms back over her chest, she gave an involuntary shiver, "It makes me feel like Olaf wanting warm hugs." 

Matt grinned at the Frozen reference as he moved in to wrap his arms around her, "Alright Olaf." 

Bonnie squealed as she was given a big bear hug and lifted in the air, "Matt!" 

"Tell me Mystic Falls isn't too bad and I'll let you go," he teased as he held her to him tightly. 

"Is that a promise," she gazed up at him. "Then Mystic Falls is bad, like really really bad!" 

Matt laughed as he held her tightly to him, "God I've missed you." 

Bonnie liked how Matt's laughter warmed her soul as she smiled up at him, "I've missed you too." Even if she didn't like the fucking cold, she was able to endure it with Matt's warm hugs. 


	5. Bonnie & Klaus

Bonnie was livid that Enzo had broken up with her at the start of Christmas break. _It was fun and all, but now I'm going home and there's this girl..._ She couldn't believe him. She was only fun and games, occupying a space until he could conveniently return home into the arms of the real girl he loved. If she had known that she was a place holder, she would've ended it sooner. She would've kicked his ass to the curb before she had fell too deep. Brushing the hot tears from her face, she huffed as she stood admiring her master piece. Since he liked playing games so much, she thought it best to slash all his tires and dump everything that she had of his onto his car. "He'll like this game for sure. Good luck fixing your tires and getting home on time like you promised," she said smugly as she turned run into someone. 

"Slashing all the tires? You're ruthless," the guy with hazel eyes chuckled as he caught her in his strong embrace. 

He was handsome for sure, but she had no time for him as she moved out of his grasp as she grinned, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Walking away, she tucked her pocket knife into her coat and raced off. 

Plopping down on her sofa, she waved goodbye to her roommate who was going home for winter break. She would've been going home too except for the fact that she had told everyone back home that she would be spending the break with her lover boy. "Lover boy my ass," she grumbled as she opened up the junk food she had stocked up when preparing for her and Enzo's time together. 

Three days, Bonnie had suffered three days cooped up in her dorms with nothing but junk food to comfort her sorrows. Now she was paying for it as she laid weak with little to no energy. "I need real food," she told herself as she gazed about all the wrappers and trash that lay out on the table and around herself. Leaning her head over, she sniffed herself and frowned. "And I need a shower too," she scolded herself as she pushed up and onto her feet. 

After a well needed shower, Bonnie found herself at the grocery store. She would've loved to order out and save herself the trouble, but she couldn't afford to order out the entire break. So she figured to just make one big run now. Getting herself all bundled up, she braved the cold as she made her way to the store. Tossing various items into her cart, she came to a stand still on debating between two cereals when a certain individual came strolling down. "I'd pick the fruit loops," the deep voice spoke up and she saw those same hazel eyes she had seen days ago. He still looked handsome and she wondered if he remembered her, "Slasher right?" 

"Excuse me," Bonnie eyed him trying to decipher what he was asking. 

"You slashed all four of that guy's tires right? You should've seen it, he was pissed. I told him there were these punk kids running around slashing people's tires. He was confused at first because of the mess you had dumped on his car, but I reassured him that those hooligans were the real cause of it," the guy winked at her. 

She felt a grin tug at her lips and was grateful that this stranger had helped her out. She couldn't believe she had acted so rash and was ready and willing to accept the fact that she'd have to buy Enzo new tires, but a phone call never came. She now knew why, "Why would you cover for me like that?" 

He shrugged as he stood next to her, taking the other box of cereal and putting it back on the shelf before putting the fruit loops into the cart, "He probably deserved it for breaking your heart." Nodding with a smile, she couldn't help but return a grateful one. "See you around." Bonnie watched him walk away before gazing down at her box of cereal, shrugging it off like the stranger did, she made her way to the check out stand to head back home. 

"Bonnie," Caroline from her English class this semester smiled at her as she was exiting the store. 

"Hey Caroline," she grinned. 

"How is winter break with Enzo going so far," Caroline asked, remembering their conversations about their plans for the break. 

Bonnie sighed as she knew there was no point in hiding it, "We broke up. But that's okay, I got my shopping done." 

"Shopping is a great coping mechanism for me too," Caroline grinned as the pair chuckled. "Well if you aren't doing anything this coming weekend I'm throwing a massive Christmas party. You should come." 

"Thanks, I might have to pass on that. Not sure I want to mingle just yet," Bonnie tried to say in a nice round about way of saying no.

Caroline shrugged as she pulled out her phone and quickly sent Bonnie a text, "I sent you the flyer just in case. Alright? Talk to you later." 

Bonnie nodded as she made her way to the car, stuffing the bags into it, she looked at her phone and saw the flyer for Caroline's party. Apparently it was going to be at one of the run down bars in the city. Though it looked bad, Bonnie heard nothing but good things about it. Many parties were thrown there, but Enzo didn't really care to find out just from its exterior. Shrugging the thought, she figured what the hell and thought that maybe going to the Mystique bar would be fun. 

Bonnie wore a dark wool sweater dress with black leggings and black heel boots. She didn't feel like wearing anything too Christmassy, it was too tacky or at least she knew she couldn't really pull it off hence her wearing what she was. Pushing her way through the crowds of people, she thought about how Caroline wasn't kidding about throwing a massive party. There wasn't much space to walk as she slid her way towards the bar. Taking a shot to ease the stress of being around so many people, she asked for the most festive drink the bar had. "It's called a Christmas punch, designed by one of our regulars," the bar tender winked as he handed her a tall glass looking almost like fruit punch with mint leaves and a cherry making it look exactly like she was hoping for, Christmas in a cup. Accepting the drink, she paid for it and made her way towards the back patio. There were a couple of groups there to socialize away from the loud music, but not that many since it was outside and cold. Bonnie didn't mind the cold, especially since that's what she had been feeling inside being dumped and away from the ones she loved. Finding a nice cozy spot in the corner that looked out at the city, she sighed as she sipped on her Christmas punch and felt the powerful punch it packed that she blinked and almost coughed it up from surprise of how strong it was. "Holy shit, that's strong," she shook her head and sipped a little more. Staring out at the city, she wondered if she should just go home. She still had time to make it back on time to surprise her family and friends on Christmas day. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't see the guy who had took notice of her drink that he had personally designed himself. 

"How is the Christmas punch," he called out to her and took a seat nearby. 

Bonnie turned her gaze into the direction that the voice sounded and was met by the now familiar hazel eyes, "It's exactly what it's cracked up to be, a nice powerful punch of Christmas joy just like I was hoping." 

He chuckled and nodded, "I told Marcel it would be a hit." 

"Let me guess, you're the creator of this drink," Bonnie asked as she raised her glass.

"Guilty," he said with a small smile. "My name is Nikklaus, Klaus for short. What's yours slasher?" 

She cracked a smile, "You're never going to let me live that down, now are you? I promise that I have never done that before in my life."

Klaus grinned, "And like I told you before, he probably deserved it..." 

"Bonnie," she relented. 

“Bonnie,” he repeated as he gazed over at the emerald eyed beauty that seemed to show up when he had thought about her. Klaus even boasted in the fact that she had been daring to order his Christmas punch. Grateful to the dumb ass for breaking things off with her. She had become in a sense a Christmas wish that kept appearing before him and he was going to take advantage of it.


	6. Bonnie & Elijah

Elijah was very particular about things, obsessive compulsive disorder most likely and he owned it. Wearing the look of displeasure or even telling a person straight forward if things were out of order. All with the exception of his best friend Bonnie Bennett, who is the complete opposite of him. Many questioned their relationship, even they did themselves at first but eventually they came to the conclusion that their differences made their friendship stronger. Supporting each other in their differences as Elijah learned to accept Bonnie’s tsunami of a mess apartment which she insisted that there was a method to her madness. She could always find whatever she thought she had misplaced and if she didn’t that meant that whatever she was looking for wasn’t meant to be found yet. Her carefree photographer lifestyle proved that she was the right side of the brain to his left as a financial advisor in one of the most prestigious companies in the city. The youngest of the group, but too brilliant to pass up. 

Finishing up his paperwork right on time, he made sure everything was squared away before making his way out of his corner window office. Nodding his goodbyes to his other colleagues, his phone buzzed with a reminder of BB coming to town. Grinning to himself, he didn’t need a reminder of what today was. He had been planning for this day the past few months, he thought as he made his way to his new sports car and drove off as he looked to see he was making good time. Pulling up to his flat, he made his way into his tidy home to pick up his little present for her that took him a few tries to wrap the damned thing to look presentable by his standards. Clutching the small box in his hands, he made his way out and into the small town outside of the city he currently resided in. Driving up to his family mansion, he liked how he had made it a bit early. Grabbing the box, he made his way into the home to be greeted by some of the servants. Nodding, he was informed that no one was in yet and that Kol had volunteered to go pick up BB at the airport. Of course, Elijah shook his head at his poor younger brother. When will he learn that BB only sees him like a baby brother? Trudging his way up the large staircase, he made his way to his room and found his outfits he had sent the week before neatly put away as instructed. Setting the box onto his dresser he made his way to his personal bathroom to take a well deserved shower to wash the day away and prepare to his his best friend.   
  


Elijah walked out of his bathroom in nothing but his towel around his waist. Pausing at the flash of light, he would've been really annoyed by anyone else save it for the familiar giggle and caramel skinned beauty that stood before him. Shaking his head, he moved to pull her into his strong arms. "Whoa, someone has been working out," Bonnie said with light laughter as she wrapped her arms around his tone torso. 

He grinned, grateful that she noticed, she always took notice of him and wasn't afraid to share it. "Welcome home," he softly inhaled the honeysuckle perfume lotion she obsessively wore and dubbed as her smell. Kissing the top of her head, he pulled away enough to take a better look at her. Taking in her presence, she was flawlessly by his high standards. There was nothing he would change about her, he thought as he pulled her into another embrace. "How was Africa?" 

She shrugged liking how comfortable she fit in his arms, "Heart breaking and inspiring." 

Nodding in understanding, he had warned her of the hardships she would possibly face but she had said that she wanted to capture her vision of life. Why she needed five years to do such a project was beyond him. She didn't come from a wealthy family like he did, but that didn't hinder her determination to complete her vision. She had gone with various service groups both nonprofit and religious ones to be able to afford it. Lucky for her having such a wealthy and stable best friend she was able to keep her things in storage in the Mikaelson home. She didn't have many possessions to begin with, but it was the reason she had come to town. She was going to be living with the Mikaelsons until she found herself an apartment all the while sorting through her five years of work. "Why don't you come and live with me in the city? I have more than enough room to move in with me." 

Bonnie chuckled as she moved out of his embrace and walked over to plop down on his bed, "You wouldn't last a week with me living in your home. I'd drive you mad." 

He shrugged as he made his way to his walk in closet, "I think I'll be able to manage. It's probably easier for you to get around in the city right?" 

"Yeah," she breathed as she laid back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling and snapped a photo. Grinning to herself, she subconsciously started to thumb through what was on her camera. "It would be ideal for me, but not for you. Don't worry Rebekah and Kol plan to assimilate me back into society as we know it," she grinned as she looked at a goofy picture she took with Kol when he picked her up from the airport. "Hey would you be upset if I went out with Kol? He's really starting to grow on me," she called out to him. 

Elijah rolled his eyes as he made his way out into the bed room in some dark dress slacks and a button down dress shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror, he could see her staring at him. "What?" 

She stared at him a moment longer before making her way over to him. Standing before him, she took in his countenance as he stood with his shirt open and unashamed. And why would he have to worry about her seeing him this way? She had seen him in only towel moments ago. Seeing her emerald eyes burn into his, he felt his heart rate pick up as she reached to button his shirt. "Can I go out with Kol or not," she asked with her eyes ever present on him as his buttons eased into place. It was such a simple, yet very sexy act to Elijah. She oozed sexy and tempting, he thought as he sighed and moved away from her. Walking towards his dresser, he retrieved the small box and turned to see that she had followed him like a shadow. "What is that," she questioned, seeing the red bow peeking out of his hand. 

"It's your Christmas gift," Elijah attempted to tuck it behind his back as Bonnie was attempting to crane her neck around him. Chuckling, he shifted away as he rose an eyebrow at her, "You get this under one condition..." 

"Kol is off limits," Bonnie asked as he nodded. Sighing deeply, her curiosity got the best of her. "Fine, this better be good." 

He grinned as he moved the small box in front of her with a small smile, "Merry Christmas Bonnie." 

She squealed in delight as she snatched the box from him and was quickly ripping the wrapping paper to shreds. Opening the box, she grinned as she picked up a silver key. "What is this? A key to my new car," she teased. 

"Better, it's a key to our apartment. I've already had your belongings shipped to our apartment and organized your things for you in both our shared and your personal space," he revealed. 

"Elijah," she breathed somewhat impressed. He wasn't one for allowing others to be in his personal bubble, let alone live together with him. This was a big deal and Bonnie couldn't help but feel so touched as she was jumping in his arms with a big smile. "You're totally going to regret this!" 

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and inhaled her soft fragrance that was totally and completely Bonnie in his mind, "I know." The pair chuckled as they held each other tightly. 


	7. Bonnie & Kol

Bonnie was at the late night party Elena had dragged her to. She didn't know why Elena always insisted on dragging her along with she would just be leaving her to suffer alone as she was off talking with some guy she had been fancying. Bonnie was all about empowering women, but damn she just didn't want to be there. She would rather be at home bundled up in her thick covers with a nice book to read by the fireplace and maybe with a glass of wine if she was needing a little more than a cup of hot chocolate to accompany herself. Instead she settled for blending with the crowd, greeting a few of her classmates and occasionally wandering over by the refreshment table. 

Swaying to the remixes of Christmas tunes blasting throughout the house, she wandered around until she took an unoccupied seat on the couch. Scooting back, she got comfortable as she gazed about the room and met eyes with a guy across the room. _God no,_ she was quick to divert her gaze elsewhere. She hoped he didn't read into her random gazing as an opportunity to approach her. But the hope was in vain as he was soon upon her, sitting on the coffee table in front of her she wanted to just disappear. "Hey Bonnie," the guy spoke, when she kept her eyes looking everywhere but in front of her. 

Inwardly groaning, she turned to meet his dark brown eyes and gave him a curt nod, "Hey." 

"How is the party treating you," he continue to ask her while he still had her undivided attention. 

She shrugged as she started gazing around trying to find an escape, "It's alright." 

"Alright? We need to make it more than alright, it's Christmas for goodness sake," he smiled as he reached out to take her hand and pull her up and on her feet. 

"Kol," she squeaked as she squeezed his hand from the sudden movement which he took as his cue to move them out onto the dance floor. Sighing deeply as he dragged her into the middle of the dance floor, she was way over this party. She was being dragged left and right, well only twice really, but still that was more than enough. Seeing how Kol naturally flowed with the music, she stood watching him quietly. He was obviously a looker, but he also embraced it whole-heartedly. When he had moved into town, all the girls were trying to impress him. All with the exception of Bonnie Bennett that knew his type. He was nothing but good looks and his head was full of hot air, which was probably why he couldn't tell that she was not really wanting to be in his presence longer than necessary. 

"C'mon Bonnie, I know you can move better than that," he flashed her a cheeky smile as he danced around her. 

She coughed a laugh as she stared at him, "I can, but I don't feel like it." 

He moved to loosely take hold of her hip and grinned, "There's nothing to be afraid of. I know my good looks can be a little intimidating." 

Smacking his hand away from her hip, she eyed him as if daring him to touch her again to see what would happen. He would most likely regret it. Flipping her hair out of her face, she narrowed her gaze as she moved her hips seductively and began to body roll. "You don't scare me," she huffed as she danced her little heart out that had Kol flashing a dazzling smile. There was something about her that intrigued him, which was why he couldn't help but push her buttons. Maybe if he kept pushing her a little further he might even get a sweet kiss from her by the end of all this. It most definitely would be a challenge, but a welcomed one this very Merry Christmas. 


	8. Bonnie & Stefan

Bonnie drank and drank until she couldn't drink anymore. Filled to the brim, she knew she was on the verge of throwing up. She had no idea what made her think it was a good idea to drink that much of Damon's infamous eggnog. It was more alcohol then anything, but even so there was something more to it. "Shit," she breathed as she tried to focus and caught a whiff of magic from her cup.

Glaring at Damon, he gave her a knowing smirk as he raised his glass at his bestie, "Can't get enough right?" 

In a hazy gaze, she made her way over to him hoping she still held a glare, "What did you add to the eggnog outside of the normal stuff you use?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he feigned innocence. "I just want everyone to have a Merry Christmas." Bonnie felt light headed as well as light in general. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like to weight of the world was being lifted off her shoulders and she would be floating off into some kind of la la land. 

"Damon," Stefan breathed as he came to stand alongside Bonnie to face his brother. "Why do I feel..." 

"Merry," Damon asked as he eyed the pair staring at him. "I figured on adding a little of merry feeling into the eggnog to spread Christmas cheer at our little gathering. But it seems like the two of your are inhaling all the merry feelings." 

Bonnie shifted unconsciously creating more space between herself and Stefan. She hadn't really had the time to process or talk with Stefan after he had killed her boyfriend. They hadn't really had a close relationship to start with, but Stefan taking Enzo's life made sure to drive Bonnie further away from him to really try and mend things between them. But being the brother of her best friend came with the territory that they would eventually be around each other, hence them at the same get together. She made sure to shift about the party to keep herself on the opposite side of him, but with Damon's eggnog intoxicating her system she had lost all resolve in caring about her proximity to Stefan. Turning to take in Stefan's presence, the next thing she knew she was spewing up the damned eggnog onto him. It was projectile at that, as the contents of her stomach fell onto Stefan and by the end of it she had burped. "Oh my," she breathed in embarrassment as she quickly placed a hand onto her mouth. Stefan blinked in surprise as he stood in Bonnie's vomit. Shaking his head, he was quick to flash away before his older brother said something stupid to embarrass him further. Cursing herself, she went racing after him as Damon laughed and made a joke out of it to everyone else. Shaking her head as she tapped on Stefan's door, she made her way into his room when there was no response. Frowning as she knew he was probably really upset, she slowly opened the door and peeked her head into his bedroom. "Stefan," Bonnie called out as she walked into his room and suddenly had him standing before her freshly showered in a towel. "Oh sorry," she breathed as she spun around to face the door. "I just wanted to come and check on you and apologize for throwing up on you." 

Stefan couldn't help but feel grateful that she would think to seek him out to apologize but it also didn't surprise him either. Though life continuously seem to try and put a damper on her own life, she continuously stayed that selfless giving person. Even giving an apology to the likes of him, the one who had taken the life of someone she loved. "It's fine Bonnie," he breathed as he walked to his closet to make himself decent. Meanwhile Bonnie stayed facing the other way, trying to figure out why she was feeling light headed as she braced herself against the wall. Flashing back into his room, he was quickly by her side noticing her holding herself up on the wall. "Are you okay," he asked sincerely. 

No, she wanted to say but said other wise. "I...I'm fine," she lied. "I think I spun around too fast." 

"Come have a seat," he gestured over to his desk or bed. 

The world began to spin and she knew it best not to decline as she made her way to his desk. Taking a seat at the desk, he sat on the edge of it as he looked at her with concern, "You don't look fine." 

She tried to offer him a grateful smile but instead grimaced as she placed her hand onto the desk in hopes that the room would stop spinning. "Eventually I'll be okay." Trying to put on her brave face, she stared into his direction seeing multiple of him. "Go ahead and get back to the party. I'll make my way down in a little bit." 

Stefan didn't believe her one bit as he reached out and placed the back of his cool hand against her forehead and then the side of her neck, "You're burning up."

Swatting his hand away, she didn't need him voicing what she was already feeling. The room was spinning and she was getting all clammy. "I need to lay down." 

"Come," Stefan said as in one motion he was at her side and scooping her smaller body into his strong arms with ease. Moving her onto his bed and pulling the covers over her, she seemed more at ease but still looking unwell. Flashing out of his room, he made his way into the kitchen where Jeremy and Tyler were flexing to see who had bigger muscles. Shaking his head, he moved to one of the cabinets and retrieved a first aid kit. Taking some Tylenol, he made his way over to the sink to grab some water before flashing back up to Bonnie's bed side. Helping her sit up, he handed her the medication and encouraged her to chase it with water. 

"Thanks," she mumbled as she did what he said without question. She hoped whatever was happening with her would stop as she sat now gazing at the green eyes that stared back at her. 

"Get some rest," he blinked realizing that they had been staring at each other for a moment too long. Seeing her ease back under the covers and turn away from him, he frowned as he sat staring at her back side. This was his chance, while she was down and out he would say what was heavily weighing on his mind. Listening to the even breathing as she had fallen asleep, he softly whispered. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm sorry I've been such a coward and not approached you to tell you that I'm sorry. I don't regret taking Enzo's life for the sake of saving Elena, but I do regret that you got hurt in the process. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I do care for you and hope that you will find happiness again." Though it wasn't the actual way he wanted to go about it, it was a start as he sat staring at her a moment longer before making his way out. But little did he know, Bonnie lay completely still soaking in his words with tears in her eyes. The world had stopped spinning, but it was now her mind and heart that was all over the place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for indulging me in a little bit of fun for Bonnie Bennett this lovely Christmas day. I was hoping to do more before it hit Christmas but didn't have as much time as I wanted to do so. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, may it be filled with love, laughter and great goodness!


End file.
